Funny little choices
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: Anzu has some choices to make. And a few unlikely faces show up to help? Rated for swearing, mild adult themes and sexy angels and demons


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters.

* * *

Some people say that a human being has an evil and a good side to their conscious. Often these sides are represented by small people standing on a person's shoulder. The good side represented by an angel and the bad side represented by a devil. Many believe that when they make decisions, these figures try to persuade them to their side. Of course the idea of small winged creatures influencing a person's judgement seemed ridiculous and it was. Or at least that is what one Anzu Mazaki believed when she woke up this morning. Now though she had other thoughts, mainly why did the little angel look like Yugi and the devil look like Yami?

Anzu Mazaki sat in her bed room. In front of her lay many open books and pages, some with writing on them others blank. A pen lay beside her hand that moments previous had been intertwined in her fingers, dropped in shock. Anzu was a rational girl, a _good_ girl, a _nice_ girl, a _hard working_ girl but most of all Anzu was a _sane _girl of this she had always been certain. This is why her brain was not allowing her to acknowledge the tiny creatures floating on each of her shoulders.

She was looking at her right shoulder and despite her brains protest she was most definitely seeing her long time friend Yugi standing there. Not exactly Yugi though. Yugi was short but he wasn't this small nor did he wear a long white toga and most importantly he did not have big fluffy white wings growing out of his back or a shiny golden halo floating above his head.

Yugi: "You've done so well so far Anzu, a little more and you'll be finished" She blinked, he even sounded like Yugi. A scoff from her left shoulder brought her attention to her other uninvited guest

On her left shoulder stood another miniscule figure, this one with a striking resemblance to Yami. Again though there were a few differences mainly the large black bat like wings that extruded from his back and the long pointed tail that swished back and forth over the fabric of her shirt. Oh and the horns, they were probably important too. His clothes were actually quite similar to the ones the real Yami wore; apart from the fact the leather pants the devil Yami wore looked much _tighter _than any pants should ever look. The lack of a shirt was also quite distracting

Yami:" She's already done plenty, what harm could a little break do?" A break? Oh yeah that's how this started isn't it. Moments ago she had been considering taking a break from her History paper to check her emails. The paper was due tomorrow and she had only completed about half of it, it was late and if she took a break now there was no guarantee she would finish it before bed. The thought had barely even entered her mind when the mini figments of her imagination had appeared and her mind began assuring her _they were __definitely__ figments of her imagination_.

Yami:" Don't you agree?" the tiny devil Yami asked her, giving a smirk so dark and seductive she couldn't help but blush.

Anzu:" Uh..."

Yami:"You've been working on this stupid thing for _hours_" his tail lazily swished over the exposed skin of her neck sending shivers up her spine "It's not like you won't finish it later" She gulped, the sensation of his tail caressing her skin was far too pleasant not to be real

Yugi:" But if she keeps working then she'll finish it with plenty of free time before bed" She turned back to the angel Yugi who was looking up at her with such innocent and pure eyes she felt like smiling.

Anzu:" Well..."

Yugi:" The emails will still be there later and you won't feel guilty for stopping" he floated closer to her face, the warm light from his halo flowing over her cheeks "Just think how relieved you'll feel when it's done" he smiled at her sweetly causing a warm peaceful feeling to rise in her chest.

Yam:" _Oh come now,_ it's not like she won't finish it if she does take a break"

Yugi:" But if she gets distracted there's a chance she'll take a longer break then she meant to"

Yami" So? All work and no play make's Jack a dull boy"

Yugi:" Better to be safe than sorry"

She listened as the two countered each other back and forth but her mind was no longer concerned with taking a break or even finishing her paper. It was still trying to make sense of the two supernatural beings floating either side of her head.

Suddenly devil Yami was floating in front of her face, giving her full view of his lean well toned exposed chest and extremely tight pants securely clad on his thighs. He was still smiling that same seductive smirk as his tail slowly ran over her bottom lip, tickling it slightly and forcing a blush to her cheeks

Yami:" You _deserve_ a break" he purred darkly "It's _only fair_ after all the work you've already done" His tail finally left her lip and she licked it to stop the tingling feeling.

The devil Yami's words were very tempting and the sound of his voice was enchanting. Something soft fluttered against her cheek as the angel Yugi came into her line of sight, the pure white fabric of his toga rippling with some unknown force, floating beside the devil Yami. Angel Yugi's eyes shone with hope as the feathers of his fluffy wings spread with joy

Yugi:" Don't let all your hard work go to waste" he cooed softly "You're so close to being done" His halo shone softly, warming her face. Anzu looked between the two. Should she fall for the devil Yami's tempting words or stand by the angel Yugi's righteous ideals? In the end the right choice was clear.

She smiled as she picked up her fallen pen and returned to her work. The devil Yami pouted and the angel Yugi broke into a joyous smile. Anzu was after all a good girl; it was only natural for her to do the right thing. That being said, she still had to prove she was a sane girl by finding out where her little advisors came from. However when she glanced up from her work she found she was once more alone. She turned her head both ways but found no trace of either the devil or angel. With a shrug she began once again to work on her paper.

* * *

**~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~**

* * *

The next morning Anzu had brushed off her strange encounter as a result of stress mixed with a lack of sleep. She was happy with her decision not to take a break as it took her much longer to finish the paper than she thought it would. Had she taken a break she'd no doubt have over slept. Now though she had woken up a bit earlier than normal giving her some extra time before school started. After her morning shower and drying her hair she went to her kitchen for breakfast. Her parents were away on business so there was only herself to decide on food.

She opened the kitchen cupboards and reached for the cereal when a bag of pancake mix caught her eye. She really loved pancakes but she had gone on a diet after hearing one of her classmates comment that she was _'a little pudgy around the hips'_. Now normally Anzu could care less what other people thought of her weight but the classmate who said it was also a member of her dance classes and when you're bending every which way in a leotard it's hard not to feel a little self conscious.

Still her eyes lingered on the bag. It had been so long since she had them and it was rare she would have enough time to make them for breakfast before school again. Suddenly she felt something on her shoulders. _'No way'_ she thought as she turned her head to the right, a tiny scream clogging in her throat at what she saw.

There on her shoulder stood not Yugi but Ryou. Like Yugi, Ryou was very small with big white wings and a golden halo. However instead of a toga he was wearing sparkling chainmail armour of white and gold across his chest that went down all the way to his thighs. He wore white tights on his legs and knee high gold boots.

Anzu stared at the angel Ryou in horror, not because it was Ryou but rather because he shouldn't be there._' But if Ryou's the angel then is the devil-'_she winced at the sharp pain of her hair begin pulled from the left side of her head. She turned to her head to the left only to have her assumption of the devil's identity proven true.

Bakura, often known as Yami Bakura stood tall (or at least as tall as someone so small can stand) with his arms crossed and his tail wrapped around a strand of her hair. Once more like the devil Yami from the night previous, Bakura had large bat wings, a tail and two small horns on his head. Again however his clothes were a good deal different from the previous devil. Rather than leather the devil Bakura wore a two piece suit of black silk, a crimson dress shirt with the top two buttons un-done and to finish the look his wild white hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. He smirked at her as she took in his appearance.

Bakura:" As much as I'd love to my dear, I don't think you have the time for such _intimate activities_" Anzu's face burned scarlet, her jaw dropping at Bakura's words. He chuckled at her expression, his tail lifting her hair away from her ear as he leaned in to whisper "But you do have enough time to partake in a _different kind_ of _indulgence_"

Anzu:" W, What?" The devil Bakura's tail trailed over the shell of her ear, his glowing red eyes stayed locked with her bemused blues, his smirk growing into a wolfish grin

Ryou:" Stop that" Anzu turned to see the angel Ryou glaring at her neck, or rather past her neck. Bakura laughed, tilting his head to look at his angel counterpart.

Bakura: "_Why whatever do you mean?_" Ryou huffed at Bakura's attempt to sound innocent

Ryou:" I mean you're meant to be tempting her to eat the pancakes, not into your pants"

Bakura:" I have _no idea_ what you're talking about, I'm just doing my job. I can't be blamed if the dear girl ends up wanting to _satisfy_ a different kind of hunger" he looked up, locking gazes with her once more "Of course should that happen I'm sure I could lend a hand in _fulfilling_ such needs". Anzu began babbling incoherent words, her face burning and her eyes wide.

Ryou:" BAKURA! Stick to the script!"

Anzu:"S, Script?" Bakura laughed as Ryou covered his mouth

Ryou:" Oops"

Bakura:" See what you did now little angel"

Ryou:" Uh...Whenever you set yourself a goal you always achieve it don't you?" Anzu blinked as he suddenly changed the subject

Anzu:" Oh, um yeah. I guess I do"

Ryou" Right! "He nodded "Your determination is one of your best attributes"

Bakura" Well I think I could name a couple of physical attributes higher on the list"

Ryou:" Well no one asked for your opinion did they?" Bakura hopped off her shoulder and floated in front of her face.

Bakura:" Well it's hardly my fault. After all..." his wings spread wide as he dived toward Anzu's feet, circling her whole body as he made his way back in a series of turns until he was once more in front of her face "How can someone not compliment such well kept beauty?" By now Anzu was sure her face had gone through every shade of red imaginable and her cheeks were burning hotter than the flames of hell. Her mind was swimming with the little devil's words while one small voice tried desperately to remind her that she had yet to even start her breakfast. Her face burned hotter and her mind grew more muddled with each passing second.

And then Anzu fainted.

Ryou and Bakura sweat dropped as they looked down at the fallen girl

Ryou:"Oh dear. You know you really should stop doing that" Bakura shrugged.

* * *

**~~~TEN MINUTES LATER~~~**

* * *

When Anzu had awoke from the kitchen floor, neither Ryou nor Bakura could be seen. Due to the fact she fainted and the time taken arguing between the angel and demon, the poor confused brunet was now running late for school. In the end she had to skip breakfast and run to school, both factors leading her to be more than a bit irritable.

She had just made it a bit before the school when she collided with another girl. Anzu fell face first onto the pavement, while the other girl landed on her rear beside her.

Anzu:"I'm sorry" she groaned as her nose throbbed in pain from the impact. This was turning out to be a very bad day.

Girl:" Geez can't you go two minutes without tripping over your fat feet Mazaki?" That voice. Anzu knew that voice and her day just went from bad to worse.

The girl was Sakura Ishida* and while she wasn't exactly a bad person she wasn't what you'd call a nice girl either. Sakura was the type who always had a spiteful comment about another girl but was sweeter than sugar in front of boys. As well as being her classmate she was also in her dance classes and while Anzu couldn't prove it she had a strong suspicion it was Sakura who made the comment on her weight.

Pushing herself up and wiping the dirt of her uniform, Anzu forced a smile on her lips as she spoke to the girl

Anzu:" Sorry Ishida I wasn't looking where I was going"

Sakura:" Couldn't see past your gut could you?" A vein twitched on Anzu's forehead as Sakura walked away, but not before flashing Anzu a cocky smile and a flip of her long blonde hair. This time Anzu was expecting the sudden weight on her shoulders but when she looked to her right shoulder her eye brows shot up

Anzu:"You have got to be kidding me. Since when are you a good guy?"

Malik:" Well that's just hurtful" the tiny angel Malik pouted. Like the other two he had wings and a halo but his chest was bare and he was wearing only a pair of baggy white pants along with the gold jewellery the real Malik normally wore. "It's not like I wanted to do this you know"

Anzu didn't even have to guess the devil's identity as she turned to see an insanely smiling Marik or Yami Marik as he was often known on her left shoulder. Again he had wings, horns and a tail; his clothes were a pair of black jeans torn in a number of places and his usual black muscle shirt along with his jewellery. Devil Marik's lavender eyes flicked up to hers

Marik:" Kill the bitch!" Anzu rolled her eyes, no surprise there. She looked to Malik

Anzu:" And let me guess, you're going to tell me to forgive and forget right?" Malik raised an eyebrow

Malik:" Actually I'm with him" She blinked

Anzu:" I thought you were suppose to convince me to do the right thing?"

Malik:" Well apparently I'm not a good guy"

Anzu:" Oh come on, I didn't mean it like that"

Malik:" Well that's how it sounded"

Marik:" Kill the bitch!"

Malik:" Who? The bimbo or this one" he indicated Anzu

Anzu:" Hey! I'm not a bitch!"

Malik:" Well you say some bitchy things"

Anzu:" Look I'm sorry okay, you make a great angel"

Malik:" Oh no, you're not getting off that easy"

Anzu:" What's that supposed to mea-"

Marik:" KILL THE BITCH!"

Anzu:" I'm not going to kill her!"

Malik:" Why not?"

Anzu:" Because that's not the right thing to do"

Malik:" Oh right, because obviously I wouldn't know the right thing to do"

Anzu:" That's not what I-"

Marik:" KILL THE BI-"

Anzu: "**SHUT UP!" ** Devil Marik flinched and angel Malik shook his head to stop the ringing in his ears.

Malik:" No need to shout, we are right beside you" Anzu heaved a heavy sigh

Marik:" Can we please kill the bitch?" The devil Marik gave his best puppy eyes look. Anzu sweat dropped _'He looks so much creepier than normal when he does that'_. A small beeping noise went off on Anzu's wrist, telling her she now had five minutes before class started. Anzu yelped and dashed for the school, leaving the angel and demon behind. Malik sighed

Malik:"This is why I don't do this kind of thing" Something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see little devil Marik pouting. Malik stared at him a moment and shrugged

Malik:" Let's go find someone for you to kill" Marik smiled insanely and flapped his wings in joy

Marik:" Yay! Killing!"

* * *

**~~~AT SCHOOL~~~**

* * *

The real Yugi, Ryou and Malik sat in their home room** along with Jounouchi, Honda and Duke. Yugi glanced at the door of the classroom worriedly.

Yugi:" I wonder what's taking Anzu, Ms. Chono will flip if she's not here soon"

Jounouchi:" Maybe she forgot to do that History thing so she tried doing it this morning"

Honda:" I don't think Anzu's as dumb as you man"

Jounouchi:" What' a ya mean by that ya jer-"before Jou could finish, Anzu appeared in the door way panting heavily, earning her a few odd glances.

Yugi:" Anzu! Are you alright?"

Anzu raised her head. The boys flinched at the murderous glare she was giving them. She stomped up to the group, her glare making Duke and Honda tremble in fear. She pointed at the Yugi, Ryou and Malik

Anzu:" YOU AND YOUR YAMI'S STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Everyone in the class flinched, eyeing her strangely as she took her seat without another word. Ms. Chono walked in

Ms. Chono:" Alright class take your seats"

Yugi exchanged looks with Ryou and Malik who simply shrugged, _'Maybe I should ask her what that was about' _he glanced back at Anzu only to sweat at the evil glare she was giving the three '_Or maybe this is one of those things you never talk about ever again' _And they never did.

* * *

Ta-da! Just a little something inspired by some fan art I saw. Hope you liked it

*I made this name up on the spot, If it's an actual characters name then it's pure coincidence

** Let's not worry about why Maliks in high school okay?


End file.
